


Our love for one another

by rockingrobyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pair, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockingrobyn/pseuds/rockingrobyn
Summary: Tobio Kageyama, Koutarou Bokuto and Tetsuro Kuroo are happily living together in their flat. This is a look into the lives of these lovers, what they do to make each other happy and how when things may not go as planned they cheer one another up. These three boyfriends adore each other with all their hearts, so what is part of their everyday life?





	

In a flat building, on the third floor lived a very happy trio of people. Tobio Kageyama, Koutarou Bokuto and finally Tetsuro Kuroo. Kuroo had come home from work to find his two lovers very tired and resting on the bed, Kageyama laying on top of Bokuto the pair almost asleep and not even out of uniform yet. Shaking his head Kuroo laughed and walked over to them, shaking them carefully. “Wake up, you aren’t going to get any sleep tonight like that.” Kuroo said, leaning over and planting a light kiss on both of their lips. Bokuto opened his eyes and Kageyama slowly lifted his head, Bokuto giving Kuroo his normal grin and Kagayama gave a more confused look and mumbled. “When did you get back?...” He asked quietly, feeling a large hand pat the top of his head. “I just did. Now you two wake up and enjoy one or two of these while I make dinner.” Kuroo said, handing them some sea salt chocolate. 

At this Kageyama turned around so he was sitting on Bokuto’s lap instead of just laying on top of his larger lover. Bokuto took the bar and nodded a thanks to Kuroo as he left. Slowly Bokuto broke the chocolate apart and began to slowly feed Kageyama piece by piece. After a minute Kageyama had noticed Bokuto wasn’t taking any for himself and asked. “Bokuto… Why aren’t you having any?” The man laughed a little as he leaned close, kissing him lightly. “Because i know you love you~ And I want to see you smile more than have some chocolate.” He explained with the grin never leaving his face. Kuroo came back in just in time to hear this and he said. “Well I’d rather see you both eat it really.” He commented as he moved and laid on the bed, looking to the pair of them happily as he laid on the bed. 

“So what’s for dinner Kuroo?...” Kageyama asked the other as Kuroo reached over, holding onto Kageyama’s hand. “Just some curry. Something nice and quick. Then we can just cuddle up on the sofa and watch some tv for the rest of the evening. How does that sound?” He asked, running his thumb over Kageyama’s fingers. Bokuto nodded quickly and happily, which was followed by, “Yeah! Lets do that!” Seeing this Kageyama gave a small smile, leaning over and giving them both a peck on the cheek before moving back his cheeks going a slight shade of pink. The pair grinned to one another and both leaned over at the same time, Kuroo kissing his neck and Bokuto kissing just behind his right ear, causing the setter go an even brighter shade of pink and biting his lip to hold back a gasp of surprise. 

This caused the pair to grin happily before moving, almost like one, to pull Kageyama off Bokuto’s lap and onto the bed between the pair of them. Kuroo was still in his uniform from work, which really needed to come off and be washed. Bokuto and Kageyama still needed a shower from all the practice at college they had to do for their college volleyball team. Kuroo went to every game they played, being the pairs personal cheerleader at every event and game. He was always over the top and cheering much louder than needed, but it urged the pair to do their best just because he was watching. Even if it was embarrassing at the same time! 

Soon the trio moved from the bed to the living room, with Kuroo plating up curry for them and carrying it in. “After this a shower you two. I can smell the sweat from here!” He joked happily as he sat down next to Kagayama, who was sitting in the middle with Bokuto on his other side. The tv was some drama Bokuto loved to watch. Why Kuroo and Kageyama would never understand, but seeing him go on about how Yuki was being silly for not going out with some guy and other plots of the show just made them smile. It just got Bokuto so excited for the silliest reasons and that was why they sat and watched it with him. For those moments when he would jump off the sofa when something good happens, to watch him cry out when his favourite character died. It took a lot of hugs and kisses to get him over that! ‘It’s always my favourite character!’ He yelled at the last one…

Once dinner was eaten and his show over Kageyama took the plates and began to clean up the kitchen. Since Kuroo did the cooking him and Bokuto took turns cleaning up in the kitchen after. He could hear the two talking and laughing about something, but he couldn’t make out what but the noise soon died down. When he was done he walked in to see the two half naked on the sofa with Bokuto laying on top of Kuroo. Their lips were pressed together as they kissed, arms wrapped around one another and the clothes they were wearing? Littered all over the floor. Kageyama watched the pair make out out a moment, his cheeks turning pink once more. They stopped as Bokuto looked up seeing Kageyama. “Wanna join us Kage~?” He asked as he leaned on Kuroo’s chest.

Kageyama shook his head quickly and mumbled. “We should go for a shower… “ Looking away from the pair. The two looked to each other and grinned. “Are you jealous we started this without you~?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto carried on. “Or maybe you enjoy watching us~?” Quickly shaking his head Kageyama didn’t know what to say about this. While he did want to join in and give the pair as much love as they gave him he did just want to watch both his boyfriends as well as he found it very hot! But he still didn’t know what to say about this. Eventually the pair got up and walked over to him, Kuroo in front and Bokuto behind. “I don’t know about you Bokuto but I love this view much better~” Kuro said as Bokuto nodded. “Oh yes~”. The two were just in boxers as they held Kageyama between them in a sandwich. 

After standing there for a minute Kageyama wrapped his arms around Kuroo, leaning onto his bare chest. “We really should take a shower… “ He said quietly as Kuroo ran his fingers through Kageyamas dark hair. “Alright then. Just means you get to see more of us~” Kuroo said with a wink and Bokuto seemed very happy at this idea. “Perfect!” The two picked their clothes up and threw them in the wash basket. “Oh yer, i’m working late everyday this week. So i’ll try to premake some dinners for you two to heat up. I know you’re both useless in the kitchen!” Kuroo said as they got into the shower.

 

Once out of the shower all three of them got their onesies on. It was pretty clear as to why the onesie each worse was chosen was by the other two. Bokuto have a snowy owl one, Kuroo a black cat and Kageyama had a crow. “I still can’t believe you two chose this one for me…” Kageyama said as they got into their bed. Kuro laid down next and said. “But it looks so cute on you!” Kuroo said pecking his cheek. Finally Bokuto climbed in and leaned over Kuroo to Kageyama and said. “I agree, our cute little setter right Kuroo~?” Bokuto asked. Even if the pair loved Kageyama they really loved the blushing face he made when they teased him. Kageyama laid on his side, putting an arm on Kuroo’s stomach as he laid there, using the hood to hide to now hide his face. The pair thought it was enough for tonight and just cuddled up under the blanket and began to fall asleep. After five minutes Kageyama whispered. “Bokuto? Kuroo?... You two awake?” It was followed by two sleepy, “Yeah…” A few seconds past but Kageyama then said quietly. “I really love you Kuroo. I really love you Bokuto…” The pair smiled, half asleep. “Love you to Kages.” Kuroo said. “Love you to little crow.” Bokuto replied, all three soon falling asleep.

 

It was the next morning the alarm went off. Kageyama and Kuroo jumped awake hearing the beeping sound. Bokuto on the other hand was sound asleep still, his arms around Kuroos waist. Kuroo shook his head with a smile and said. “Ok… You go and put some bread in the toaster… I’ll wake this one up alright?” He said as Kageyama nodded and walked out of the room slowly, yawning and quickly covering his mouth as he walked out the room. The sleepy Kageyama did as asked as Kuroo shook him awake. “Wake up come on…” Kuroo said as Kageyama walked into the room. “Kageyama isn’t wearing anything~” At this the man quickly sat up, looking around for his naked boyfriend. Seeing Kageyama was still in his onesie he looked to Kuroo. “Why must you lie to me?” He said a tired smile coming to his face.

The three enjoyed breakfast together, although Bokuto still seemed to wish Kageyama didn’t have any clothes on. “I’m starting to work late tonight. So i’ll make some stew while you’re gone and you two can heat it up ok?” He said kissing them both on the cheek before they went to get dressed for their day at college. Kuroo sat on their sofa but smiled when he heard Bokuto cry out happily, he guessed Kageyama got undressed. When they came out Bokuto had his arms around Kageyama. “Why do you even want to see it so bad?...” Kageyama asked, Bokuto quickly replied with. “Cause you’re cute~” Kuroo added to this. “He is right Kageyama. You have a really cute body.” 

The two left and Kuroo made dinner for everyone, leaving around lunch. The pair came back to an empty home and their boyfriend didn’t come till 10pm. He came in and landed on the sofa, where his boyfriends were cuddled up on watching tv. They heated up his food and made sure he was ok before going to bed and this carried on for the next few days. Kuroo did always make sure the pair had a dinner ready for them however. But on the last day Kuroo did forget, and when they got back Kageyama went to Bokuto and asked something. “Do you think we could try and make something nice for Kuroo? He has been working really hard lately and I think he deserves something nice. Don’t you think?” Kageyama looked up to him and Bokuto’s eyes light up at the idea of this. Kuroo was always making us great food we gotta make something great for him! Lets go and get changed and we can go shopping!” Bokuto said as he ran into the bedroom. 

They decided to make some of his favorite food, which was Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike with some sides. They knew their boyfriend would enjoy this, even if it wouldn’t be as nice as what he usually made, but as long as they were able to eat it chances are he wouldn’t mind… But… That was their fault. The food they ended up making was really something anyone would want to eat. It was over cooked, seasoned and anything else that could go wrong seemed to have gone wrong. 

 

Kuroo came home a little earlier today, around 9:15pm and could just hear Kageyama's panicked voice speaking to Bokuto coming from the kitchen. “Bokuto it’s ok really! I am sure Kuroo won’t mind!” Kuroo stood still for a second and waited for Bokuto to say something but heard nothing. Something had happened and Bokuto wasn’t very pleased about it… Kageyama had never had to deal with him being like this alone so it seemed to be making the man a bit more worried than it should do. Kuroo walked in and saw Bokuto on the floor hugging his knees with Kageyama next to him, his arms around him tightly trying to cheer him up. Seeing Kuroo he jumped back, not expecting him to be home so soon. “Kuroo… Sorry we tried to make you something to eat… but it didn’t really go well…” Kageyama admitted as Kuroo walked over to Bokuto and sitting down on the floor next to him.

Kuroo put an arm around Bokuto and leaned in kissing his cheek. “Hey, look at me.” He said to Bokuto who slowly did, his eyes red from crying. It seemed more than anything he was upset in disappointing Kuroo. “It’s alright. You’re still my ace, you’re still my amazing little fluffy owl.” He said patting his greyish hair. “So, how about me, you and Kageyama go and watch some tv and order chinese? As a celebration of me not working late anymore ok?” He said as Bokuto slowly nodded. Kageyama watched and couldn’t help but smile, it seemed that Kuroo just had his way with Bokuto to cheer him up. “And plus I am sure we can get Kageyama to wear something cute.” Kuroo said winking to Bokuto. “I’m sure we can find something.” He said which made Bokuto smile a little. Wiping his tears he hugged Kuroo, who kept his arms open for Kageyama to hug Bokuto from behind. Which the youngest of the three quickly did. 

Soon the three of them were in their onesies, although the pair teased Kageyama they would buy him something cuter to wear, eating the chinese Kuroo had ordered. Bokuto sat in the middle of the other two, leaning onto Kuroo and with Kageyama leaning on Bokuto. They put on the box set of Bokuto’s favourite drama knowing it always cheered him up. Even if they didn’t care to much for it! After half an hour of this Bokuto put his plate on the table in front of them and said. “I really love you both… You’re both the best boyfriends I could ask for…” Bokuto said as Kuroo leaned over, kissing them both on top of the head. “I love you both as well. You’re both so cute and sweet! You two didn’t have to do that by way… I would have just as happy with this. And you know why?” He said as Kageyama looked to him. “Why?” Kuroo came over and kissed them both once more. “Because you two thought of it.” He said simply cuddling up on the sofa once more as the next episode started to play. 

When Bokuto was feeling better he moved his arms and put one around each of them. “Let’s just stay here… Me and Kages don’t have college tomorrow and Kuroo you finally got a day off right? So can we just stay here together till we fall asleep?” He asked as the other two nodded and cuddled up to his sides. Soon all three were asleep on the sofa with the drama still playing in the background. But they didn’t care, the three were very happy and very much in love. And they felt like these feelings would stay forever. They truly loved them all. No matter what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rarepair i found thanks to tubmlr. If you enjoyed reading this please let me know!


End file.
